Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobility device storage apparatus for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a mobility device storage apparatus for a vehicle that stores an electric personal mobility device therein.
Description of Related Art
Due to environmental pollution problems and an increase in leisure activities, the development of a single-person vehicle called a personal mobility device is increasing recently.
An example of an electric personal mobility device that uses a motor as a power source is a Segway and an electric kickboard.
An electric personal mobility device in a form of an electric kickboard is foldable to improve portability and is loaded in a back seat or a trunk compartment of a vehicle.
However, in the case of the electric personal mobility device, even when folded, the volume is large which causes a problem of occupying a large volume in the trunk compartment or in the back seat of a vehicle.
In addition, when the loaded electric personal mobility device is taken out of the vehicle, inconvenience occurs because a user has to bend at the waist to take out the heavy electric personal mobility device.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.